Sams Sister
by Endangered Mind
Summary: Sam has a bitchy younger sister who is coming to town. Skyrim and a Japanese Legend.
1. Meet Olivia

**Sam's Sister**

**A/N: Sam has a bitchy younger sister who has PMS and she's coming to town! Rated 18+ for swearing and sexual references! Written in FIRST person and the bots have met Olivia once before, that was when they had won the battle of Mission City. This will have a bit of Skyrim in it.**

Chapter 1: Olivia Arrives!

I stepped out of my black and red Mustang GT500 and looked at the house which lay before me. "Wow! Mom and Dad really know how to keep this place clean!" I said to myself as I closed the door, locked the car and walked up to house.

"Olivia!" Sam cried, rushing out of the door to hug me. I hugged him so hard, I think I broke his rib! "Ow, I'd forgotten how hard you hug!" He gasped. There was a few clicks and whirrs from the garage nearby and one huge ,and I mean FUCKING HUGE robot stepped out and pointed a cannon at me. "BEE, put the cannon down! You seriously don't remember Olivia?" He yelled.

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!" Came from the house and we all turned to look at our mom stood in the doorway. "Why were you shouting so loudly?" There was a hint of humor in her voice and I smirked. "Bee was about to MURDER Olivia!" He screamed to her. "Olivia dear, so good to see you again!" I walked over to her and smiled, avoiding the grass. It may have been two, maybe three years, but I still cannot get over what a fecking eejit mom is about the grass. "Olivia, did you lose weight?" She questioned. "No, one day I woke up and looked like this!" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't you get cocky with me, young lady!" Mom hissed. "Right, the only reason I came back was to see my elder brother and family, I obviously forgot hom much of a bitch you are!" I hissed back to her. I gasped as I felt her smack me aad then pin me down on the floor. "MOM, get off of Olivia!" Sam shouted as he ran towards our mom and pulled her off of me.

I got up and took one last look our mother, who was sprawled on the grass. "Come on Sam, let's go to base. Anything new?" I asked as I walked to my Ford Mustang.

"Yes" He responded. "A new autobot called Tracks landed last night. He is a bit stubborn also, there are two new women at the base and they keep mentioning you. Do you know them?" He qustioned.

"Yes!" I replied, although I was right near breaking point. I unlocked the car door, got in and opened the car door for Sam.

"Thanks!" He got in and closed the car door. I smiled amd closed the door, put the keys in the ignition and put my seatbelt on. I double checked we were both belted up, then set off for the base.


	2. The NEST Base

Chapter 2: The NEST Base

"Halt! Identification number please!" Barked the guard outside the NEST gate. "ID 018394838383" Sam responded. "And you, female, identify yourself!" The guard ordered. "Olivia Jane Sapphire Castle, ID number 884727373473" I responded, smirking slightly. "Ok, that checks out, in you go!" I drove in and turned into the parking lot, undid my seatbelt, turned the engine off, took the keys out, opened the door, slammed it and opened Sam's door for him. "Thanks, not often anyone does that for me." He smiled. "What about Bumblebee?" I questioned "Sometimes, all depends on the mood he's in." Sam responded. "Ah" I closed the door when he got out and locked the car. I walked up to the NEST doors where Sam opened the door for me. "Thanks, Sammy!" I laughed "Don't call me that! He said in a whingy child-like voice. I walked in and I heard footsteps in the halls. Actually, I misjugded it when I say footsteps. I meant fucking MINI earthquakes with no rest.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before I heard the voice "Olivia? You look.. Different!" I looked up and smiled. "And a hello to you too, sir!" I saluted to him. "Olivia, please, call me Optimus or Prime. Sir doesn't suit me" He rumbled. I heard a commotion of voices down the hallway "Olivia? Who the frag is Olivia?" One bot questioned before a pair of beautiful women came running to me, crying, with their clothes in ruins.

"Mjoll, Lydia, what did they do to you?" I questioned. "It's good to see you again dear" Mjoll choked through sobs. I pulled the two girls closer, their tears staining my long black dress. "Ladies, I have spare clothes!" I announced, handing Mjoll a white t-shirt and black jacket with a pair of blue denim jeans and white trainers. I also handed her the steel battleaxe she used on our adventures together, which she sheathed behind her back in a slot I made. I handed Lydia the exact outfit I gave Mjoll but instead of a battleaxe, I gave her an iron greatsword which she sheathed on her back but in the opposite direction. I then applied make-up and did their hair with Lydia's short cut and over her shoulders, whilst Mjoll's hair was down behind her back but it went infront of her battleaxe so when she pulled it out, it wouldn't get caught in her hair.

"Let's go!" I barked, running to the doors to the room where the bots were talking amogst themselves. "Bet those two glitches are gonna march back in here, looking like-" Sunstreaker was cut off as three very beautiful women walked in. He couldn't help but stare. I heard an engine purr somewhere and a blue autobot with a red face and dazzling blue optics.

"Afternoon, Ma'am" He greeted. "Afternoon to you, sir" I replied. "Let me guess, you're Tracks, right?" He blinked in shock "How did you know?" He asked "Simple, Sam showed me photos of the rest of the bot's and you weren't n there and then he sid you landed last night.. Am I correct?" I asked. "Yes, yes you-" He was cut off by three simple words, seemingly coming from out of nowhere "Am I pretty?" I turned around. Stood before me was a beautiful Japenese woman with piercing green eyes, a surgeon's mask covering the bottom half of her face. She was dressed in a biege trenchcoat with a white skirt. She had black high heels on her feet and she looked stunning. "Am I pretty?" She asked, her voice a little louder.

"What is going on?" Another woman asked. "Oh, hey, Mika" I stammered. "Don't call me that 'Livia!" Mikaela joked, walking into the room, then stopping dead and looking at the woman dressed in a biege trenchcoat. "AM I PRETTY?" She screamed. "Yes! Ok, you are pretty!" Sam shouted, who was stood next to me. "Jesus, I swear you are my stalker or som-" I screamed as the woman took off her mask and revealed a slit mouth, "HOW ABOUT NOW?" She roared. "Y-yes" Sam cried. "Thank you child, let me repay you for your kidness" She smiled, her voice calm once more. She walked over to Sam and before anyone could stop her, took a pair of scissors out her back pocket and just as she was about to cut his mouth- "SAM!" I cried and jumped infront of him, I cried out as I felt her scissors cut my mouth on both sides. Then she just simply vanished, the only thing that was left was her trenchcoat. I felt blood pour from the wound and I was sure I was going to die, then everything went black.


	3. The Medbay

**Chapter 3: The Medbay**

I awoke about a week later, coughing and spluttering. I stood up and looked around but it was fuzzy, I walked forward, yelped as I fell and hit the floor with a BANG! "Oh, fuck, that hurt!" I cried as I struggled to get up again and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my reflection in shock. I was wearing the same biege trench coat that woman wore before, I gasped and took it off.

I wish I'd never looked at the photograph I found a few days after. Nobody could believe it, not even Ratchet. "So, that thing was Sam and Olivia's sister?" Sunstreaker smirked. "Ow! What was that for?" He snapped when Ratchet hit him on the helm with a wrench. "She was not a thing! Her name was Meiko and we loved her!" I barked as I looked through my bag for more things that we all loved. "What's that?" Sam asked, suddenly appearing beside me. "Jesus Christ, Sam, warn me, bout died then!" I joked and pulled out an old video camera, along with a few wrapped gifts and a few photographs. "Sam, look! Where did these gifts come from?" I questioned and looked at the tag 'To my incredible sister, Merry Chirstmas! - Yours truly, Meiko' "Oh My God!" Sam gasped "What's inside?" Ratchet asked us.

I opened the gift nearly cried. Inside was the necklace and other jewellery I'd wanted as a teenager. "The Diamond Necklace and the Pentuple Diamond Earrings! These are worth at least 1 million dollars." "Sam open yours!" Sam opened his and cried. "The keys to her house!" I gasped. "Wait, you are only 22 and Olivia is 19" Ratchet remarked. "Our parents got our birth-dates wrong, we are actually 32 and 29" Sam commented. "Isn't her house Winstad Manor? That massive 3 storey, 40 bedroom, 10 car garage, extravanganza?" I asked. "Says here that Winstad Manor is twice the size it was when Mrs Witcwicky owned it." Ratchet stated.

"Wait! Here is an old video!" I cried, pulling out an old disc. I looked at it. "I remember that!" Sam said, inspecting the disc. "We did this video about 17 years ago, I looked such a slut then!" I said, blushing.

"What's that?" Sideswipe asked, pointing to a photograph in my hand. "This? It's no-" I cut myself short when I turned the photograph over. "Mine and Mjoll's wedding!" I gasped. "Look, there's me, Mjoll. Sam, Mom and Dad and who the hell is that woman?"

"It looks like Meiko Carolina Jane Witwicky" Ratchet stated.

"How do you know her full name?" Sam asked. "Wait, she came home crying one night, saying a 'freaky grumpy robot forced her to do awful things and when we moved her hands away from her face, we saw that huge slit mouth." I responded. "I.. I have a confession to make" Ratchet stated. "I slit Meiko's mouth. I didn't mean to! We were arguing and I threw a wrench with a sharp edge, it hit her straight in the face, she ran out crying. I've never seen her again." Ratchet then broke down crying, I mean, I've never seen a bot cry but I felt so sorry for him, even though he mutilated our sister. In that one moment, my rage and anger consumed me, but somehow I managed to let a bit come out, shocking myself at how loud I was. "MEIKO, SHOW YOURSELF!" I snarled. At that moment, the slit mouthed woman appeared. "Watashi kierei?" She asked, then looking at us, she stopped dead. "S..Sam? Olivia?" She asked. I don't think anybot could believe it, I mean, feeling your flesh get cut and thinking 'Well, I'm fucked!' There was a flash of light we looked at one another. "Oh my Primus!" Ratchet gasped. Mjoll and Lydia were gone, they never existed. It turned out they were projections. Me and Meiko heard numerous engine revs around us.


	4. A Ray Of Light

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for sticking by me, so without further ado, here is chapter 4!

As the beam of light grew stronger, the bots began to see changes. Our skin softened dramatically, our hair became longer and darker. Our eyes became kinder and Meiko and I looked so much hotter. Make-up appeared on all our faces. Sam changed entirely to a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair, light blue eyes, 37DD breasts and a thin figure. Finally the beam of light faded and Ron and Judy ran into the room, looking at least 14 years younger. "Samantha, Olivia, Meiko! We have been worried sick about you! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF WITH THESE ALIENS!" Judy roared, smacking us and kicking us. "Judy stop!" Ron cried, grabbing her and pulling her off us. "You know what Mom! Fuck you, you beat us through childhood and we just about escaped the house when you burnt it down!" I cried. "Come on girls, lets go!" Optimus commanded. The bots transformed and Bumblebee opened his doors, we got in and closed the doors. He then set off, leaving Judy crying on the floor. "Let's turn the radio on!" Samantha suggested. Bumblebee did what we wanted and Don't Feel Like Dancin' by The Scissor Sisters came on. "I love this song!" Meiko piped up. "Can you get the Bot's to stop we can get to base so we can show a music video we made for this song?" I exclaimed.

***Transmission***

**-Bumblebee to Optimus- -Come in Bumblebee- -The femmes want to show us a dance for a song that just came on the radio. Do I have your permission?- -Affirmative, Bumblebee- **

***Transmission End* **

*At Base*

"Oh hang on, let's get our outfits!" Meiko announced. "Sounds swell!" Samantha agreed. The bot's couldn't see where we went to change. Sunstreaker thought it would be funny to find out where we went and went over to our luxury pad and peeked in through the window "Evening ladies!" He grinned. "AARRRGGGGHHHHH! SUNSTREAKER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Meiko screamed. At that point, me and Samantha came out of the bathroom. "Ok we're ARGH! SUNSTREAKER, GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO SEE THIS!" I blushed, all three of us went a shade of red. We ran from the room in our bras, knickers, high heels and grabbed our outfits. A few hours later, we walked out of the bedroom onto the landing plastered in makeup and wearing skinny dresses. When I say plastered, no not like a bitch but just a bit of eye shadow which started at our eyes and went down to the end of our noses, ending with diagonal points.

"Sunstreaker! Spying on human femmes is a no boundaries rule! You know it is against the rules!" Optimus commanded. Sunstreaker looked very sullen. "Ladies, you come on out here right now!" Judy barked, seeming appearing out of nowhere. "MOM!" Sam cried, hiding behind me. Judy stormed towards the house and kicked the door open. The Bot's heard a scream as Judy walked up the stairs. "Meiko! Samantha! Olivia! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Judy cried. "No mom!" I cried "Don't you dare make me come upstairs Olivia Jane Sapphire Castle!" Judy shouted.

Out of nowhere, a huge explosion rocked the house and it began to fall apart. We all heard a rev of Track's engine as he drove past the house and prayed for help. Tracks honked his horn frantically. There was a horrendous crack and the statue on top of the house began to break apart. The three of us ran towards the exit, hoping that Tracks would still be there. But as we ran outside, a staute fell from the roof and landed straight on Tracks, crushing him. We screamed in horror, angish and pain as we heard him cry out. "TRACKS!" Samantha cried out, running towards him. We both followed her and knelt beside Tracks. "What do we do?" I asked "I DONT FUCKING KNOW OLIVIA!" Samantha screamed. "Wait, we do a few.. Abilities." Meiko mentioned. "You do know what to do when it comes to reversing time, right?" I questioned. "Of course" Mieko responded. "Ok, here goes!" There was a flash of lightining and we were back only 30 seconds after Judy had a go at us. "There's Tracks!" I cried and we ran to him. "Tracks, help us!" I yelled and screamed as the house broke apart. He opened the door and we jumped in. Tracks sped away as the statue fell where he previously was.


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5

Tracks sped away as pieces fell like meteors, cracking the pavement and threatening to slash his tyres. After atleast 3 close calls, we arrived back at base. We got out of Tracks, who then transformed and complained about his paint being scratched up. "Calm down Tracks! It's only a dent, it'll come right out!" I reassured him. "Ok Olivia! I know, but it ruins my finish!" Tracks whined. "Stop complaining, I have a headache!" I cried, clutching at my head to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. "Stop acting up you glitch!" Sunstreaker barked, appearing behind Tracks. "Shu'up, you piece of Italian trash!" I snarled. "What did you call me?" He barked. "I called you a piece of Italian trash! Lamborghini's are all overpriced, flashy, good-for nothing, weak, ugly pieces of shit!" I shouted.

"What is going on here!" Optimus growled, walking into the room. "Piece of shit!" I spat. "Ugly fragger" He cried.

"Italian trash!"

"Ugly whore"

"Golden freak!"

"Brown optic cow!"

"Flashy prick!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"Lathered whore!"

"At least I don't think I am the best!"

"STOP!" Optimus boomed, making us stop bickering. I turned and was about to walk away when I felt someone pull me round and hit me square in the face. I felt blood pour from my nose and saw who had hit me. In return I spat in Sunstreaker's face and threw him to the floor. He ripped my dress and I tore his clothes. He snarled and leapt at me. I grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it over his head and I saw him fall to the floor, I then screamed when he grabbed a pair of hair straightners and burnt my face. Optimus then ran infront of us to stop us clashing again.

"Fuck you!" I spat, walking off, make-up smeared, one earring missing and blood down my face.

*3 years later*

"Olivia, I've come to apologise to you for my erratic behaviour all those years -AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! What happened to your face?." Sunstreaker screamed. There was a series of footsteps and the 'bots ran into the room, followed who Mieko and Sam, who couldn't believe their eyes. (Sam had a sex change at this point in the story) "About a month ago, I was searching through an old barn and I smelled smoke and thats when I knew the barn was on fire. Desperate to escape, I opened a door, which created a gust of fiery wind that burnt my face horrendously. I screamed and screamed. Screams so savage, screams so painful. I ran out of the building, collapsing outside in pain. Luckily, a local found me and saved my life, but now I am scarred for- ARGH!" I cried as two men grabbed me. "OLIVIA!" Sam roared. "What is this, a monster?" A guard gasped, then threw me to the floor. I immediatly began crying.

In his rage, Sam smashed a nearby mirror and grabbed a shard. He did the unthinkable, he ran towards the guard and was about to stab him when Sunstreaker pointed his gun at the guards who were holding me. "LET HER GO!" He boomed, the guards immediatly let me go, running away in fear. "You ok Olivia?" He asked. "Yeah I think so, but I look a freak, I want my face back!" I screamed. "Well, there is a new prodecure that would allow for her face to be restored" Ratchet announced. "Can you please, Hatchet?" I smirked, the Bot's pet nickname for Ratchet. "Ok, ok!" He grumbled, looking none too pleased at me. I followed hm to the medbay with the help of Sam and Meiko. Ratchet put me on med berth and I laid still. "Out!" Ratchet ordered Sam and Meiko "This is a very delicate and the slighest thing could go worng if I am not careful!" Sam and Meiko walked to the door, with Ratchet locking the doors behind them. "Let's get started!" He huffed and gathered his medical tools.

Several hours later...

"OH MY GOD! I LOOK BEAUTIFUL RATHCET! THANKS!" I shrieked in delight when I looked in the mirror. Ratchet activated his holoform and I gave him the biggest hug ever and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and I smiled. Ratchet gave me a pair of earrings, a new dress with high heels and a matching bracelet.

Outside, Sam and Mieko were waiting patiently, they did not hear me scream in delight. I walked out the med-bay and they screamed and burst into tears. "You're beautiful!" Sam gasped. I smiled an kissed him on the cheek.

"Oi! Witfucky! You're dead, you hear me! I will rip your two whores apart with my bare hands!" Trent barked at Sam.

"Hey! These two are my gorgeous sisters, thanks. Where are your family?" Sam taunted.

"Oi, Olivia, is it? You look wonderful, wanna go out sometime?" Trent laughed, I looked about ready to snap his neck.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE! It'll be a FUCKING VERY COLD DAY in hell BEFORE I even think of sleeping with a backwoods cocksucker like YOU!" With that final insult, Trent launched himself at me but before he could do anything, someone grabbed him and picked him up.

"Cheers honey!" I shouted to Sunstreaker, who held Trent in his hand.

"Put me down!" Trent roared, thrashing within Sunstreakers grip. Sunstreaker smirked and threw Trent out the base, then walked off.


	6. Caroline, you're adopted

Chapter Six: The High School

A/N: My writing style is a little tricky to follow, so I apologize for that.

"Hey Goth, go worship Satan!" A popular girl taunted me. I paid her no attention and slammed my locker shut. I then proceeded to put my headphones in and turn my power noize up full blast, ignoring the comments from the popular kids. I walked to class and was opening the door, when I was kicked in the back by a taller girl.

I fell and my papers went everywhere. I hit my face on a table's edge and slammed into the floor. I got up and looked at the girl. At that moment, Meiko walked behind the girl who kicked me and grabbed her, then threw her against the wall.

"Leave my sister alone, you cow! If you touch her again, I will snap your neck!" Meiko snapped. I walked up to the girl and punched her straight in the face, leaving a mark on her cheek. I then proceeded to smile at her whilst walking away.

The day went by pretty fast and I soon forgot about the girl. I walked out of school and up to Sunstreaker, when one of the girls tapped me on the shoulder.

"Olivia-chan? One of the girl's car broke down and she was wondering if you could give her a ride home?" Sunstreaker snorted and I kicked him, shutting him up.

"Sure!" I grinned and Sunstreaker opened the doors, allowing my friend Sarah to get in, who promptly shut said door after getting in.

"Wow Olivia, this car is beautiful, what model is it?" Sarah asked, bewildered at how clean Sunstreaker was.

"Oh, he's a 1994 Sunray Yellow Lamborghini Countach" I smiled.

"That's Miura, Olivia!" Sunstreaker growled.

"Sunstreaker, like just mellow out!" Sarah laughed.

Sunstreaker just hissed, like a cat. Sarah, on the other hand, about died laughing.

I opened a sun visor and a photo fell out. I picked it up and looked at it, then just sighed and put it away in my blazer.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"It's a photo from not too long ago, the final family photo I ever participated in." I flicked my long black hair over the dash, then swung it back, knocking off a cover for something. Sunstreaker stopped and Sarah and I just looked at this huge mirror in the backseat.

A few hours later, we had gotten the mirror out and had it put up, by the side of the road, to examine it. A strange text was written along the top, but we didn't bother to read it. We stared into the mirror and a fascinating, surreal reflection stared us in the face.

Me and Sarah were standing side by side, with my parents alive and well smiling at us. "Mom?" I asked and she just smiled, her same beautiful smile that she had around the house. "Daddy?" I questioned and he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, again, the same caring and loving smile I had seen so many times. Sunstreaker was behind us, parked in the garage of our family house.

"Olivia?" A voice asked.

I turned around and gasped. There infront of me was the family house, burnt to the ground, charred plasterwork and broken glass everywhere. I screamed and felt somebody tap me on the shoulder.

"Olivia? Get up!"

"Sunstreaker? What happened?" I groaned, feeling tired

"You had a nightmare and began screaming, so I woke you up." He told me.

"Cheers Sunstreaker, where's Sarah?" I asked.

"I dropped her off and she thanked you." He huffed.

"Ah, I need to get out these clothes!" I hissed "They hurt"

"Well they are terrible" Sunstreaker observed

"Are you calling me a pikey?" I barked

"What? No!" He retorted

"Are you calling me a pikey, tho?" I repeated

"No!" He interjected

"Are you disrespecting me?"

"I said no!" He hissed

"Are you disrespecting my family?"

"Again, no!" He sighed

"Are you calling my mum poor?"

"Olivia!" Sunstreaker barked

"Are you calling my dad a wino?"

"NO!" He yelled

"No because my dad's not even a wino!"

"Just listen!" He begged

"No, I aint even a wino tho!"

"Ugh!" Sunstreaker barked

Sunstreaker the drove to the base in silence, with me chatting to my friend Ellie on my phone.

When we arrived, I opened the door and walked in and I screamed in delight. My parents were stood there, along with Sam and some Autobots. The banner above read 'Happy 16th Birthday, Olivia!'

I about fainted if it had not been for mother running forward and hugging me in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, everyone!" I smiled. They all clapped and cheered and I smiled so big I though I was going to split my face in half.

After a few hours, the party had finished, I found an old photo album and began to look through it. One photo caught my eye and it was a photo taken in 2010 and the banner read 'Happy 12th Caroline!'

I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder and I screamed. "Olivia? Who the hell is Caroline? Is she another woman?"

"No! Caroline is me!" I hissed. "I changed my name as everybody mispronounced it as Caro-line, not Caro-lin as I wanted"

"Oh, my mistake. Caroline" Sunstreaker smiled. "Oh there is one more thing you should know, Caroline."

"What is it?" I smiled.

"I.. Cheated on you." Sunstreaker sheepishly admitted. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not! In fact I am fucking delighted!" I spoke, my voice hinted at burning anger leading up to an explosion of fury.

"Really? Oh thank Pri-" I couldn't hold it in ny longer, the fire spread and in one swift moment, I literally exploded with anger and everyone who heard me ran towards the location.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHEAT ON ME, YOU AFTHOLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? LISTEN TO ME NOW-"

"Olivia-" He pleaded

"NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING 'OLIVIA' ME! MY NAME IS CAROLINE SAPPHIRE WITWICKY! I CANNOT FUCKING WRAP MY HEAD AROUND YOU BEING SUCH A ASSHOLE TO ME, YOU FUCKING TWAT! AND I-"

"Sunny! Aw you look- Who is she?" A mysterious voice asked, pointed to me.

"Ellie? YOU dated him?" I accused, pointing to Sunstreaker.

"Correction, bimbo, I am DATING him now!" Ellie accused

"Well he cheated on you with me and vice-versa, bitch!" I cursed

"Is that true? After you said I was you only true love?" She screamed

"Caroline, Ellie, please!" Sunstreaker begged, dropping to his knees.

"Who are Caroline and Ellie?" Sarah asked, walking to Sunstreaker, then stopped

"Oh, shit!" She flailed and I grabbed her and dragged her her back to Ellie and Sunstreaker and the rest of the bot's, who promptly burst out laughing at Sunstreaker.

"Now then, back to the matter of the three-timing asshole." I joked and the girls smiled at me, before we all turned on Sunstreaker and started firing accusations at him, before we pulled out lots of money infront of the bot's, who about glitched at sight.

"How much is there?" Ratchet asked.

"£347,932" I answered.

"Sunstreaker, do you know what this?" I barked

"I think I might.." He sobbed

"We spent all this on SURGERY! THAT'S RIGHT SURGERY! BECAUSE YOU SAID HATED A CERTAIN PART OF US! FIRST IT WAS THE LIPS, SO I GOT THEM ENHANCED, THEN THE EYES, WHICH I BROUGHT A FACELIFT FOR, THEN IT WAS THE NAME, SO I CHANGED IT TO OLIVIA!" I screamed

"THEN HE SAID MY WAIST WASN'T THIN ENOUGH! I SPENT THREE YEARS WAERING FUCKING CORSETS AND NOW I HAVE HEALTH PROBLEMS! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, YOU PLAIN LIED TO ME! YOU SAID NOBODY WOULD KNOW, BUT THEN YOU DATE CAROLINE AND SARAH BEHIND MY BACK! I WON'T EVEN MENTION THE COUNTLESS BOTOX INJECTIONS AND EYE AUGMENTATIONS I HAD!" Ellie roared, bringing Optimus running.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Optimus roared.

"SUNSTREAKER FUCKING CHEATED ON US!" Me, Ellie and Sarah cried.

"What?" Optimus asked, gobsmacked at the revelation

"HE DATED ME, BUT HE ALSO DATED ELLIE AND SARAH AT THE SAME TIME!" I yelled.

Optimus looked shocked, as did every other bot.

"SUNSTREAKER SAID TO ME TO GET TATOO'S ON MY ARM THAT SAID I WAS HIS TRUE LOVE, THEN MADE ME GET MY FACE DONE BY HAVING FIFTEEN DIFFERENT SURGERIES IN ONE GO!" Sarah screamed, heartbroken.

Ratchet then flashed a picture of us that we took with Sunstreaker, before we had the surgeries and the bots just about cried.

Let me me rephrase that, Bumblebee and a few others actually started crying, unable to handle how lovely we looked before Sunstreaker started toying with our looks and feelings. And the picture wasn't a picture, it was a video.

"Click it!"

"The money infront of us will reverse EVRY SINGLE SURGERY YOU MADE US HAVE YOU CUNT!" I squealed at Sunstreaker, before me Ellie and Sarah walked out to do just that.

About a week later, a trio of limos pulled up outside the base and an announcer walked to the front and read off a card "Presenting Caroline Witwicky, Ellie Cunningham and Sarah Anderson!" At that moment, the limo doors opened and we walked out and the bots couldn't believe it. We looked just like the photo.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Am I looking at the right girls?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah and we all became models!" Sarah bragged.

"Then we formed a singing group!" Ellie smiled. She then glared at Sunstreaker, who looked sullen. A Lamborghini Countach in Bright Orange pulled up next to the limos and Judy Witwicky stepped out, with four bats, two in each hand. She handed me, Ellie and Sarah each a bat, but before we hit the Lamborghini, Judy took me to one side.

"Olivia, I know this won't be easy, but you're adopted. Your birth name is Caroline Sapphire Johnson. You have 4 sisters, Michella, Bella, Saeko and Andrea. Your parents are Micheal and Amanda Johnson and they desperately want to see you again after 12 years apart. They put you up for adoption because they were going through difficult times with money and could only afford to look after 4 children." Judy explained.

"Caroline, is that you?" My biologial mother asked.

"Mother!" I ran forward and hugged her tightly, sobbing like a baby.

"There's my baby girl!" I heard my father and hugged him too.

"Caroline!" Saeko, Michella, Bella and Andrea cried, rushing to hug me.

"Caroline, what are you doing here, you must come home now and never speak to these robots again." Mother stated

"WHAT?" Me and my sisters cried.

"Oh hell no!" Michella stated, clicking her heels and snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND THE YELLOW ONE IS SO CUTE!" Bella cried, pointing to Sunstreaker, who blushed.

"Bella, don't bother, he cheated on me with two of my friends." And there goes Sunstreaker's smile. He snarled at me, which made my sisters and my mother grab the bats off my friends and Judy and advance towards Sunstreaker, who started squealing like a little femme and hid behind his brother. A dark smile formed on my sisters faces and we turned to the Lamborghini parked to next to us.

Telephone by Lady Gaga started playing, courtesy of Bee and me and the rest of the family (excuding Dad) surrounded the Lamborghini and pulled out sledgehammers and in one swift motion, we slammed them down on the Lamborghini, illicting a squeal of the twins.

"Wait! Hold up, wrong song! Bee, put on Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood."

Bee started to play the song and Ironhide recorded the whole thing. My sisters and my mum started dancing around the Lamborghini and I got the keys from the Lamborghini and dug the key into the side and carved my name in the leather seats, after which I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights then slashed a hole in all four tyres.

"Maybe next time, he'll think before he cheats!" I sang, when the song finished and everybody turned to look at the twins, whose optics had turned red in fury.

"Don't look at me like that, Sunny boy!" I hissed

"Yeah you brought it on yourself!" Saeko smiled

"Go put wax on, oh wait you can't! We brought every last tin of your favourite!" Michella snarled.

"You never-" Sunstreaker sobbed

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "One more thing! I never had my surgeries reversed, it is clever makeup thanks to Judy Witwicky! Somebody pass me a wet sponge!" I cried.

"Honey what surgeries?" Mother asked.

"Ok, look at me now, this was how I looked before HE STARTED FUCKING MESSING WITH MY APPEARANCE!" I screamed, pointing at Sunstreaker, who squeaked in fright.

Sam handed me a wet sponge and I thanked him. In one swift motion, I wiped the makeup off and my family screamed.

"Caroline, what happened to you?" Father asked, making me cry and point at Sunstreaker.

"He did daddy. He did." Saeko, Michella, Andrea and Bella advanced towards Sunstreaker, when they grabbed the sledgehammers and threw them at Sunstreaker, who screamed like a little femme, with the resulting CLANG, making dents in all his armor.

I heard laughter behind me and look at Ellie and Sarah, who wiped away their makeup and the girls went at Sunstreaker, who transformed into his Lamborghin mode and they spent five minutes beating the scrap out of him. When they had finished, he drove away fast and we didn't see him for about 3 months.

On one occasion, we wnt into the Medbay and Sunstreaker spat oil at us. We screamed and Ratchet hit him on the helm with a wrench.

"Ratchet, why not use a sledgehammer?" Saeko suggested

"Hmm, sounds reasonable" Ratchet had a devious smile that creeped Saeko out of her wits.

"Shut it Hatchet- BASH! Sunstreaker went out like a light.

"Thanks Saeko" Ratchet grinned.

"Aww, it's ok. You are so cute!" Saeko smirked. Ratchet blushed like mad and after that, we walked out of the medbay when we were tapped on the shoulder. We turned around and screamed...


	7. Revenge

Chapter Seven: Revenge

"AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEE!" I squealed, as did my sisters in fright as Megatron loomed over us. Immediately, alarms went off everywhere, just about deafening us. The Autobots came running and we looked up again to find Sunstreaker laughing.

"Serves you right Caroline!" He hissed to me.

I quickly grabbed a disc in my pocket and before Optimus could punish Sunstreaker, I asked everybot, the girls included, to follow me to the rec room. When we arrived, I put the disc in the rec room DVD player, and pressed play.

The video started and it showed, me Ellie and Sarah at a young age, then as a black and white photo as teenagers. After that, you could see Sunstreaker in the back of almost every photo, with our looks constantly changing as time passed. The years shot by the screen. 2000, 2001, 2005, 2009, 2015, 2016.

There was then a contrast, withe the first photo of us as teenagers on the left, then us now on the right.

"Caroline, why did you do that to yourself? You were so pretty!" Saeko cried.

"Saeko, it wasn't me that did it, Sunstreaker threatened me with him saying nobody would love me! After one lip job went wrong, I got more and more surgery in hopes of correcting it as I didn't like my lips.

"Oh, Caroline! It's really you! No more lies!" Michella ran forward and hugged me close, as did Bella, Saeko and Andrea.

"Yes, it's really me!" I smiled, before I heard Sunstreaker cry out in anger and fury.

"No! What have you done?" He cried as his armor began to decay.

"I'll tell you what I have done, you asshole! I have forced you to return to your original mode as my surgeries held one key: Failure. Every time I got another surgery, it granted you a FUCKING piece of shit in the Lamborghini range! You weren't satisfied with your alt mode, were you? First, it was the Hurican, then the Veneno, the Huayra, and as time went on, more and more fancy models! Do you what year it is? It is FUCKING 2017 AND I WASTED SEVEN YEARS OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!" I raged. Happy to get that off my chest, I then turned my attention to Tracks, who chimed in with.

"Good for you Caroline, you tell him!" He cheered and Sunstreaker gave him a face like thunder, causing me whip round and scream at Sunstreaker.

"HOW DARE YOU! HE SUPPORTS ME AND YOU FUCKING GIVE HIM THAT FACE? JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU FUCKING ARE? TRACKS IS STUNNING AND INFACT, YOU SHOULD KNOW, EVERYTIME I SAW A LAMBORGHINI, I WISHED THEY WERE GONE! WE DON'T NEED THEM, WE HAVE CORVETTE, WHO ARE SUPERIOR AND STUNNING! SO DON'T GIVE HIM A DEATH STARE LIKE THAT OR WE WILL COME DOWN ON YOU LIKE A TON OF BRICKS!" I screamed, with every glare Sunstreaker gave Tracks provoked more anger inside me.

"If you want to see what you will be missing, then watch this!" I hissed to him and took my dress and corset, allowing my 37DD bust to bulge out of my slim, light frame. About every single Autobots jaw plates fell to the floor. I then walked over to the door, and dropped a ring Tracks gave to me on my 16th birthday and bent over to pick it up. Simultaneously, every bot's engine revved. I then walked over to my Ford Mustang, to find it smashed up, with streaks of gold in it. Crying out in anger and frustration, I grabbed a bag out of the now ruined car and ran inside, putting on a jacket, two necklaces and a pair of cut off dark blue shorts.

Mikaela walked in and gasped. "It's like looking in a beauty catalogue!" She smiled and then turned to Sunstreaker, who hissed at her like an angry cat.

"By the way, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CAR MIKAELA BROUGHT ME!" I screamed and then noticed Sunstreaker was gone. I heard crunching sounds and we ran outside just to see Sunstreaker throwing my car into the lake.

"THAT IS IT, I AM FUCKING DONE! I AM DONE WITH BEING TAKEN FOR A BITCH AND HAVING MY HEART BROKEN BY A FUCKING PHONY!" I just then cried, with Mikaela hugging me to comfort me.

I heard the crunch of gravel and saw Sam at my side. "Caroline, you ok?" He asked, then hugged me. I heard a gasp from Mikaela and looked over.

"Oh my Primus! It says here that my full name is Mikaela Banes-Johnson!" I screamed and hugged her close, which caused my four sisters to come running and then gasp.

"Mikky!" Saeko cried and hugged her. Michella and the others came running then gasped.

"It is you Mikky! You are still pretty!" Michella joked. She walked up to Sunstreaker and asked him to bend down to her. As he did so, she spat in his face then walked away. She heard transformation sounds and then Sunstreaker drive towards her, which caused her to run to us, which then caused us to run at high speed throughout the base's hallways, screaming at the top of our lungs.

Ratchet came running and Saeko tripped and Sunstreaker stopped just before he hit her. However, her nose was practically touching his bumper. She began backing away, with Sunstreaker edging close every time she did so. I quickly grabbed her just as he shot forward. We ran into a room and slammed the door shut, shoving a barrier into place, before running to the wall and grabbing our katanas off the wall and we placed down a piece of metal on a table centered in the middle of the room. The doors exploded in shards of metal and Sunstreaker stormed in.

"Ah, Sunshine, just in time!" I smirked darkly.

"Is that a piece of our metal!?" He barked. "Where. Did. You. Get. It?"

"From Hatchet, silly! He lets us have this if it's out of shape or he can't mend it." Saeko explained, fire burning in her eyes. With one swift, she slammed her katana down on the metal, cutting through it and the table in one swift movement. The resulting BANG brought the bot's running.

"What was that?" Optimus asked, then looked at us, holding our katanas.

"What are those?" Bumblebee asked, peering closer.

"These are katana's, they are a Japanese weapon. However, as of 2004, they are on the Banned Weapons List, which is being revised, so these are legal." I explained, looking at the bots.

Optimus' optics were filled with surprise.

After a few hours, I was relaxing in my room, when a huge explosion rocked the base. The ceiling began to cave in and pieces fell like glass. I grabbed my iPhone 5S in Champagne and my clothes and ran for the door, which was locked. I could hear Sunstreaker laughing on the other side.

"LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I wailed pounding on the door. I heard possibly one of the loudest voices ever, which possibly deafened me for about five seconds.

"**SUNSTREAKER! LET CAROLINE OUT RIGHT THIS KLIK!**" Optimus screamed.

"HAIYAH!" I roared, slamming my foot into the wall, making a huge crack. "FUCK THAT HURT SO MUCH!" I yelled as pain shot through my foot. I fell back and looked up. I saw the ceiling start to crack and I screamed. I heard the door open and felt somebody grab me. I looked up and saw two frightened optics stare back at me. "Optimus!" I breathed. "Where is HE?" I hissed and I heard a squeal of terror. "You-" I was cut off as Mikaela ran in.

"Caroline! It is a miracle!" She cried.

"What is? Why you now come into this room and disturb me about to get Sunstreaker and tear his engine out through his aft." I barked, which made Mikaela laugh so hard she started coughing. "Seriously though, what is the miracle?" I asked, curious as to what the answer would be.

"Tracks wants to see you." She smiled. I froze. Tracks was one of the richest mechs on this base. How could he ask me to see him?

"Cheers Mikey, I will see him now." I smiled at her, but I grimaced inside. I walked down the long hall, looking left and right for Tracks' room. I pulled out my iPhone to check a text, when I tripped over and heard a concerned voice.

"Caroline, are you ok?" I looked up to see Track's concerned face looking down at me. I grinned and got up, after which I collected my iPhone which had skidded across the floor when I tripped. I heard a horrendous smash, which knocked me to the floor. When I looked up, I saw Starscream pointing his gun at me.

"Prepare to die human insect!" He hissed and his gun began charging. I screamed in terror and I heard footsteps come running. I heard a crash and saw Optimus smashing Starscream's faceplates in.

*A few week later*

I was sat with my sisters on Optimus' hood outside, with him playing the local radio.

"This is Deigo Garcia on 192.65! The next song goes out to the Johnson Sisters!" We squealed with glee, but that stopped dead as we heard the first words.

'Oh me so horny! Me love you long time!' Saeko retched and Bella looked horrified. I was sick, then the others about fainted. I then noticed I had been sick all down the side of Optimus.

"Oh my! I am so sorry, I'll be right back! I gasped and ran back to the base, with the others following close behind. A few minutes later, we emerged with a bag for the sick and we were carrying rags and buckets. Saeko grabbed the nearby hose and began filling the buckets with water. After removing the sick and disposing of it, we began to wash Optimus, who purred. I washed his hood, grille and and his windshield. The others began to wash Optimus' back and doors.

Optimus began to get really hot with pleasure and his engine rumbled and revved. After a few minutes, Saeko turned the hose on me, spraying hot water on me. I screamed with shock and we began to fight over the hose, spraying the other in the process.

By this time, the others had gathered around us and their engines were revving loudly. Saeko then threw the bucket of water over Bella, who promptly screamed and began to aim the hose and she drenched Andrea. I grinned and grabbed the hose, then sprayed the other Autobot's with it.

Jazz put the radio on and I began singing, with my sisters occasionally putting in a few lines. Bright light filled the sky and we shielded our eyes. A large ship landed and the bottom opened. Five more Transformers walked out. Blaster, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Smokescreen and Bluestreak.

They looked at us confused. They seemed to not understand what were saying, or rather singing. I heard a sort of buzz and there was a huge bang. We screamed and held each other close. Ratchet was stood there, in his wrench-throwing pose and there was a wrench on the floor. I heard a grunt and turned around. Infront of us was a blue and gold Bugatti Veyron.

"Oh my Primus! It's so pretty!" I cried, clicking my heels. My sisters ran over and squealed. My mind sort of went out for a second until somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed in shock and jumpd about a foot in the air.

"Caroline, do you remember when you had all those surgeries?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I do." I sighed "When I turned thirteen, I was introduced to Sunstreaker. I immediatly fell in love with him. He was so perfect in every single way. My life was perfect. Until I showed him that one photo of a woman who had one piece of surgery and it made her a model." I began to shake "Sunstreaker suggested me to get my lips done. So I began looking online for doctors to perform the surgery. When I found none willing to do it. I suggested to Sunstreaker to look for one. That one question changed me completely. When Sunstreaker found a doctor, he told me and gave me the address and booked me an appointment. He drove me down there and I walked in to get my lips. One thing I didn't know until Sunstreaker showed me his internet history was that he had been looking at COUNTERFEIT doctors, who had no qualifications. The surgery went horribly wrong, leaving me with a damaged face and disfigured lips. One surgery led to another and now" I just burst out crying. "Now I am just an ugly monster!"

"She is leaking" A voice said. I looked up to see that beautiful Bugatti Veyron had transformed into a samurai-sword wielding warrior.

"Drift, here it's called crying." Ratchet stated. By now I had ran off. Since we were high above the ground, there were plenty of cliffs around. I stood at the end of one. I was about to jump, with my soaked clothes blowing around me.

"CAROLINE!" Saeko screamed, running for me. I just looked at her.

"Life isn't worth living anymore!" I screamed to her. I was about to jump, when I heard a voice.

"Caroline, you cannot jump, I have only just met you but you are so fascinating." Drift looked at me, then he knelt down and smiled. I smiled back and started to walk forward towards him. There was a huge jolt and I slipped and fell off. I screamed as I fell towards the pointed rocks that spelt out death. Just as I was going to die, I felt somebody grab me and haul me up.

"You are too precious to lose" Drift looked at me with kind optics. I felt my heart melt and my insides turn to mush. I smiled and started to cry again.

"You are so beautiful!" I smiled to Drift, who blushed. Sunstreaker hissed and I snarled at him. "Don't. You. Dare.!" I growled. Drift then set me down.

I heard two sets of footsteps and I saw my mother and father standing there, twin glares on their faces. "What do you think you are doing young lady?" My father questioned.

"Come on daddy! Don't be such a throw back!" Saeko whined, grabbing onto Bluestreak's leg, who purred at the attention he was getting.

I turned to Sunstreaker and just looked at him. Saeko and Michella stood behind me, death stares on their faces. I laughed at them and they smiled back. There was a huge explosion and a piece of metal flew towards us. We ducked and it avoided us, but then I heard a groan and saw the metal embedded in Drift's elbow joint. We screamed and began running to him, when Wheeljack came running out, looked me straight in the eye and asked "So, who is ready to make some science?"

I looked at him and in a cheerful tone, responded "I am!"

Wheeljack laughed and picked me up. "Well then, lets get started!"


	8. 20 Years Later

Chapter 8: 20 Years Later

A/N: Set in 2034, the world has had a massive technological breakthrough and this is the only chapter written in third person! I would also like to apologize about this chapter, I had to completely rewrite it after the previous got me in trouble at my school. I also got caught up in something nasty called reality. Chapter Nine will be up shortly.

Michella walked into the now refurbished Jonsonian Science Laboratories and looked around. Afar from her, sat a portrait of an older Caroline, with her husband Wheeljack and next to that portrait, Caroline herself. She had not aged much thanks to her husband's anti-aging potion, which had knocked her age back twenty years, so she remained with her age in her late twenties, but she had the looks of a forty-six year old woman.

Saeko and the others joined Michella in the Laboratory, only to find an older and widowed Caroline sitting on the bench sobbing silently. Next to Caroline, sat a tablet with a video playing. Saeko walked over to her sister and sat next to her.

"Caroline, come home, everyone misses you. Your grandchildren keep asking where you are and when you are coming home!" Saeko ushered. Caroline pushed her graying hair out of her aged face and looked her sister straight in the eyes and said only a few choice words.

"I will come home soon!" She sobbed, picking the tablet up and pulling out a small device. She pressed a button on it and a hologram appeared of her and Wheeljack's holoform dancing on their wedding day. She pressed the button again and a portal opened to the wedding day, twelve years ago. The now older Caroline stepped through the portal and looked around. There was her younger self, with Wheeljack's holoform sat at table eleven, with smiles on their faces. She approached her younger self, looked her dead in the eyes and said the following.

"I am from the year 2034 and there is three things you must not do. One, do not ever, for one second, stop doing science for the next three years. Two, stay away from Swiftian, he is a traitor and in the next five years, he will try to kill Wheeljack. Three and finally, if he succeeds, finish the Revivor quickly, so you won't mourn for the next ten years and eventually lose track of what you have lost and gained." She pulled out a photo and showed her younger self it. The photo showed an older version of herself, in the graveyard, dated 21/13/2026 next to a grave marked 'Wheeljack, beloved inventor, husband, father and grandfather. 4 million BC - 22/12/2025' On the back of the photo were the following words 'Avoid him'. With that, the older Caroline stepped back through the portal and shut it off, not before saying a final farewell to her younger counterpart.

Stepping back into the present, the world had drastically changed. Everything relied on technology and technology alone. Caroline ran home, with the portrait from across the hall in her arms. When she arrived home, she flung open the door and Wheeljack's holoform greeted her. Her 16 year old daughter ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Mom, mom, mom!" Tiffany cried, hugging her tightly.

"Yes my dear?" Caroline answered, picking her up ad swinging her around.

"I have a crush on someone!" Tiffany answered.

Caroline smiled and hugged her daughter tight. "Who is the lucky guy?" She asked, her heart bursting with joy.

"Sunstreaker!" Her heart froze at that name. Her eyes turned a dark purple and a fire flashed through her body, making her young again. Mind, it was only when she was really pissed that that happened.

She walked towards Wheeljack's holoform and said "I'm taking my car" before she grabbed her keys, kicked the door open and ran to her car, with Tiffany in tow.

"Mom, don't hurt him!" She cried, clinging onto her mother's long white dress. Caroline tied a red scarf around her neck and put her brown contacts in. When she got to her car, she got out her flat shoes and put on her 3 1/2in black heels. She got in the car and began to drive to the base, with Tiffany screaming at her not to hurt him.

Caroline drove up to the entrance gate and flashed her ID, the guard let her in. She parked her Maserati Quortalia in Gold in the car park and got out, locking the car, then she and Tiffany walked, Tiffany behind her, crying her eyes out.

"Mom, mom, mom, please DON'T HURT HIM!" She yelled, drawing the attention of nearby soldiers. The soldiers followed Caroline and Tiffany.

"Lennox, walk and talk with me" Caroline barked, with Will running to her side.

"Yes, Caroline?" Will asked, unsure of the nature of the situation.

"What are the current events at this time?" Caroline asked, with a look of fury in her eyes.

"Well, Suntreaker is going out with your daughter, Optimus is close to deactivation and the base has been rebuilt seven times since you last came round."

Caroline broke into a run towards the medbay and she burst in through the doors and looked at Optimus on the medbay. She burst into tears and Ratchet picked her up and placed her next to Optimus. Caroline stared at Optimus and cried even harder.

"Caroline.. You... C-came... B-b-ack" Optimus weakly spoke.

"Yes, I did. I missed you. You know, the last time I saw you, you were yelling at Sunstreaker for locking me in my room! I should have told you what you meant to me. I don't want to sound cruel, but I regret marrying Wheeljack, we don't speak at all and most days the kids are bored " She smiled.

"You... Are so special Caroline. Never ever forget that." Optimus reassured her, rubbing his metal finger down her back. "Even when I am gone, I will always be watching over you."

"I wish I could turn back time, so that you wouldn't be ill and you would have a family." Caroline weeped loudly.

"Caroline, please wake up" Optimus smiled, dissolving.

She awoke with a scream to find herself in the med-bay, with Ratchet looking at her with worry in his optics.

"Where am I? What happened?" Caroline questioned, feeling nervous.

"You passed out after Wheeljack said to do science. You had one Pit of a dream! You scared all of us!" Ratchet fretted.

"What is the date and time?" Caroline asked, uneasy after screaming after waking up.

"Caroline, the year is 2014, the date is 23/10/2014 and the time is 09:48:39" Ratchet responded, with worry still written all over his features.

"Oh thank Primus! I never married Wheeljack and killed Sunstreaker and then watched Optimus die whilst being sorry and he told me how special I was!" She sighed, relieved it was a dream.

"Who said I was dying?" Optimus questioned, walking into the med-bay. Caroline positively shrieked with delight and jumped off the medbay and hugged his leg, crying her eyes out again. He looked at Caroline crying and picked her up. She and Mikaela were rivals in the world of beauty, but on Earth, the best of friends.

"Caroline, I have one question for you" Optimus smiled to her, laughing when she flipped her hair and poked herself in the eye.

"What is the question?" She asked, smiling at his deep, rumbling voice, but wincing at her eye stinging.

"Will you go out with me?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, of course I will!" Caroline shrieked, hugging his faceplates.

"Well then, it's a date, where shall we meet?" Optimus asked.

Before Caroline could respond, Sunstreaker walked in and looked at her. She looked at him and scoffed at him. "Ugh, so outdated! I prefer Maserati's now! That thing came out when? Oh, 1988! So fecking ugly!" She flicked her hair to the side, exposing glyphs under her left earlobe.

Sunstreaker fired back with "This model is nearly 30 years old now! What are those glyphs under your audio?"

"Ugh, so naive! They say 'Caroline and Optimus forever! Besides, where is my iPhone?" She scoffed. "And they are called ears!"

Optimus looked at Caroline and hugged her close.

"Meet me at the beach, at sunset. It's perfect for a date." Caroline smiled.

A few hours later, Caroline and Optimus were relaxing on the beach, with her sat on his chest.

"You are so perfect, I want to be with you forever. Why do I only live for 80 years at best?" She cried.

"Caroline why, focus on the future and not the present?"

"Did you just answer a question with a question?" Caroline smiled.

"Maybe. Oops, I broke it!" Optimus laughed, smiling at her.

Caroline smiled, looking at the setting sun and she threw her head back and laughed, a sweet laugh that echoed along the beaches and through the ocean surrounding Deigo Garcia. Caroline looked at Optimus and asked "Can we go back? I have something to show you!"

"Sure!" Optimus smiled, getting Caroline off his chest, transforming and opening the door. She ran to his open door and climbed in. Optimus promptly shut the door and drove off, with Caroline fumbling for something on her dress.

"What are you looking for, my love?" Optimus smiled.

"My lottery ticket! It is $348 million jackpot tonight and I have never even won a tenner on the lottery." Caroline gasped, diving into her dress and she pulled out her lottery ticket. "Found it!" She chirped.

"So what did you want to show me?" Optimus asked. Caroline smiled and just laughed.

"Don't matter no more hun" She grinned

Later that night, the Autobots were gathered in the rec room and Caroline flipped over to the lottery. The Autobots started to complain, but Caroline snarled and they shut up. The winning lottery numbers were read out.

"The winning numbers are: 7, 14, 23, 44 and 48." The lottery announcer read.

"OH MY PRIMUS! I FUCKING WON THE LOTTERY!" Caroline screamed. Her family came running and hugged her, crying with joy.

The next day, Caroline and her family went out shopping and spent so much on clothes, jewellery and fashion that they blew through $100 million in an hour. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had to take the family shopping. Caroline walked out in a fancy white dress, with seven piercings on her face, a pure gold iPhone 6 Plus 128GB, and about 50 bags worth of shopping, along with 15 rings on her hands.

The rest of the family walked out in extremely fancy clothing.

"I have a surprise for you!" Caroline smiled. "Remember that new Lamborghini dealership? Well I am taking you there to pick out new alt modes!"

"Oh my Primus! Thanks Caroline!" Sunstreaker positively shook with delight upon hearing the sentence.

"It's ok! I realised we went too far with getting you back for cheating on me, so we wanted something special for you both." She looked over the current forms the twins resided in and smiled. She got into Sunstreaker and shut the door which he had opened for her. Him and Sideswipe raced off to the dealership, with the family in tow. When they arrived, the twins could hardly contain themselves. There were Lamborghini's of all shapes and sizes.

Caroline got out and walked up to the most expensive car there, which was a Lamborghini Furore GT in gold, priced at $7 million.

A sales assistant came out and tapped her on the shoulder, making her flinch. "Excuse me miss? Can I help you?" She smiled.

"Yes, please. Do you have anything more expensive? I really wanna make my ex jealous!" She smiled darkly.

"There is only one car that is more expensive. And that is the Lamborghini Quattore. It is currently available. It is $45 million." The assistant smiled.

"I'll take it!" Caroline smiled.

"Perfect!" The assistant laughed, walking over to the car, with Caroline following close behind. Caroline bent over and admired the paint.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" She cried, clicking her heels. She bent down to touch the hood and felt the car grow warmer. She looked up at the sky and the sun had peeked out behind the clouds. "Get out behind the clouds, you yellow gas bastard!" She yelled "My fucking washing won't dry itself!" The assistant looked shocked. "Sorry, just fed up of trying to dry a new dress I got a few days ago. I have all this money to spend and I don't know what to spend it on. Here, take this £30k for being a great assistant" Caroline smiled, looking at the assistant with kind eyes.

"Oh thanks, I can finally get married!" The assistant smiled, and she hugged Caroline.

"No bother" Caroline cocked an eyebrow in surprise, when she found her car had vanished, but then smiled when she saw it parked near the road. "Be seeing you soon" She laughed, then got in her new car and drove away, with the twins following close behind.

Later that night, Caroline was about to go on her Xbox One, when she got a message saying that the servers were down. She quickly took to the internet to rant.

'Right' she thought 'Let's see who did it and why'. She did research and found a group named Anonymous, who hack servers and sites to get what they want.

"YOU FUCKING DICKS!" Caroline screamed, causing some bot's, Sunstreaker included to walk into the room.

"What is it now Caroline?" Sunstreaker growled out.

"My Xbox One won't connect! I'm blaming the Lizard Squad. FUCKING TOSSERS!" Caroline yelled. "I just spent lots of money on consoles and games and now I can't play them!"

"Caroline!" Optimus cried, mainly in shock at how his other half was acting.

"Actually that was me" Prowl sighed "You aren't going online on that console."

"Come on Prowl" she barked, "I paid £495 for this, can I please have access to it?"

"Fine" Prowl huffed.

"Oh yay, thanks Prowl!" She smiled. "Later, can we go to the new department store? I heard it's beautiful!"

**-Uh, Ratchet, you better get down here, my time machine experiment is about to go-**

Wheeljack never had time to finish his comm before a bright light enveloped them all, transporting them off to some unknown place...


	9. Well Here We Are Again!

Chapter Nine: A Tale of Two Cities

A/N: Back to first person!

I sat up, my vision slowly returning. Looking around, I saw that we were in Colorado. "Check the date and time" I panicked.

"The date is 18/01/2015 and the time is 9:44pm" Ratchet smiled.

I looked around, the city looked different. There was a huge wall blocking something off. Immediately people began gathering around us and began changing our clothes for Gucci and Versace.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're in New Colorado, where there is ample parking a plenty and everyone wears designer clothing. The city has no crime, everyone lives a lot longer!" A woman smiled, taking my hand, before stopping and looking at my sisters. "Who are the others?" She asked, looking a little concerned.

"Allow me to introduce the Johnson sisters!" Tracks smiled and we all got in a line so Tracks could tell who was who.

"First of all, the glamorous Caroline!" He then pointed to me, before the introducing the others in order. "Next up, we have the adorable Saeko, followed by the troublesome duo, Bella and Mikaela and last but not least, the angels Michella and-" There was a sudden flash as we were transported back to the present, but things were different. Our clothes were changed for this year's collection and we were steamed.

"Where's my Versace choker?" Andrea pouted, whilst Bella looked angry, her eyes narrowing and her lips twisted into an angry snarl, white teeth showing, spit flying onto Sunstreaker's paint-job. We all immediately started laughing at Sunstreaker's feminine shriek.

"Disgusting human fluids! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" He raged, with his guns out, pointing them at us. "You have 5 seconds to clean this off me, before I blast you into atom particles!" He seethed, his optics turning red.

"Some kind of poison prince, with your eyes in a daze, some kind of poison prince your life is like a maze and what we all want and what we all crave is an upbeat song so we can dance the night away" Bee quoted Amy Macdonald's Poison Prince, which made Sunstreaker start shooting. From that moment on, everything happened in slow motion,

Saeko squealed as we turned to run and that's when I saw it. The bullet heading straight for the back of Michella's head "Michella, duck!" I yelled as she turned and cried out. We all heard a sickening crunch as the bullet hit her and she dropped like a stone. "MICHELLA!" We cried, running to her.

"SCAN HER AND DETAIN HIM NOW!" Optimus boomed, as Sunstreaker transformed and tried to speed off. Sam ran to the bot and Sunstreaker opened his door. As soon as Sam was in, Sunstreaker tried to speed off, however, he found he couldn't . Sunstreaker realized with horror, his form was being crushed slowly and painfully, in contrast to Michella's quick and painless drop to the floor. His tires squealed and his whole form creaked as Ironhide had his foot pressed down. Sunstreaker finally stopped and transformed, with Sam running off, for fear Sunstreaker might kill him as well.

"Is she ok?" Bella panicked, tears pouring down her pretty face. Saeko held her close while Ratchet scanned her. We were all shocked when Ratchet grabbed her in his hand and ran towards the Med-Bay, being careful not to damage her unconscious form further. He laid her down on the table and scanned her again. We all looked at him and he gave us the news.

"Michella is-"

**A/N: Really sorry for this horrifically written and horrendously short chapter, but I'm going through a tough time and my exams are coming up soon, so don't expect many updates. My 'Brick by Boring Brick' has been completely rewritten with NO smut whatsoever. **

**Thanks, **

**Lady October-Jane (Formerly Sapphire Oaks 69)**


	10. Paralyzed

**Sam****'s Sister Chapter Ten: Paralyzed**

**A/N: Ok, this will be a crossover between this fic and Humanity for Autobots. Let's recap! In the last chapter, Michella was accidentally shot in the back of the head. As of this chapter, she is alive and well, but a new life force dwells within her. As for Humanity for Autobots, Chapter 5 had a surprise twist, at the end, Sunstreaker accidentally ran over Saeko, leaving her completely paralyzed. Now, this is the change in the timeline, so don't rage at me!  
_**

A few weeks had passed since Michella was shot in the back of the head and she was making a full recovery, however, fate was being a little bitch because a few weeks later, Saeko was hit by a car and she in the medbay, with her spine shattered and her neck broken.

"I'm really sorry, but your spine is shattered and your neck is broken. You are never going to walk again" Ratchet stated, looking at the scans. A single tear slid down Saeko's face, whilst Michella was on the berth next to her.

"Just fucking great! My sister is pregnant and I am now paralysed from the neck down! What do I do?" Saeko cried, wanting to slap somebody in their face, but her voice box gave out a hideous scream as her bones below her neck were smashed, somehow her lungs were not punctured despite her ribcage being smashed into little fragments.

"We've got to get you a quadriplegic wheelchair, or you'll be bedridden until you die!" Caroline gasped, eyeshadow and mascara mixing and pouring down her face in a cocktail of gold and black. 

Saeko smiled, eyes looking calm and clear. Her luscious fiery red hair splayed out in a crazy fashion.

Ratchet looked at his beloved with awful optics, feeling horrific he gave her such bad news.

Saeko's expression changed before their eyes, the tough redhead, turning back into the young, carefee girl they all knew by breaking down in tears. Streams of azure fell down her mocha skin and the light danced off of her bright saffron eyes. "Who made me this way?" She yelled, heart full of hurt and anger, her eyes sparking like the fires of hell in her unquenchable fury to kill whoever ruined her dreams of being a dancer/

"Sunstreaker ran you over after you ran after Michella." Optimus stated, walking into the Med-Bay, before noticing the X-Rays Ratchet had placed without our knowledge on the wall. "Michella, I understand you are pregnant, have you decided on a decision?" He asked, his engine rumbling in a way of sorrow after seeing Saeko's neck was snapped and she was paralysed from there down. "I apologize on behalf of Ironhide and Sunstreaker, they have been sent to the brig for a few months" Optimus looked a little pissed, before Saeko looked at him.

"Optimus, please get them out of the brig. It was a coincidence that it happened. Besides, Sunstreaker didn't mean it. All I would like is an apology, then I'd be fine. I need to be more carefree, like back in the days of my late 20's. People told me that I'd had the prettiest golden eyes they'd ever seen and when I went insane, my eyes went from a pretty shade of gold to a fiery red, instantly driving them away. I became known as the 'Devil Woman' and no matter how hard I'd try,I doubt I can ever get them back now, I have been insane far too long." She grinned, her teeth chipped from the accident, stained with blood, shocking her sisters, who began screaming, before getting threatened by Ratchet with a wrench for hurting his audios.

Optimus walked out of the Med-Bay, then appeared a few minutes later in his truck form, with something on the back of his truck form. Saeko gasped, it was a wheelchair that was controlled automatically and moved with a little joystick, she could control with one finger, which somehow, by an impossibly tiny margin, was able to move. The wheelchair was white with golden accents. Caroline and Michella went over to Optimus and got the wheelchair off his form, pushing it over to Saeko, before picking her up and gently placing her in it.

"Try it out!" Optimus smiled, having transformed back to his bi-pedial mode.

Saeko tried, and after a few minutes of nearly hitting her sisters, she got the hang of it. "Thanks, for everything, I mean it!" She smiled, rolling out of the Med-Bay, with her sisters hot on her trail. "I'd love a niece or nephew to dote on! It'd make me sane again, let's hope the dancing monkey on the wall won't be pissed." She laughed, with her sisters joining in.

A few hours later, Sam was due back from a mission with Bumblebee and Jazz, who hadn't seen Saeko since she was screaming about fashion (Chapter 2 of Humanity for Autobots) and slagging off people in a Primark magazine.

The girls sat in the room, Saeko hiding in the other room. "What if they call me a freak?" She gasped, but then shrugged it off.

"I'll tell them to be kinder to you" Michella commented, appearing next to her, scaring her.

"Are you my stalker or something?" Saeko joked, then shutting up as Sam, Bumblebee and Jazz walked into the adjacent room.

"Hey, girls have you seen Saeko and Michella anywhere?" Sam asked, with Jazz and Bumblebee looking worried, where were Saeko and Michella were. Michella walked out and saw Sam and the others and smiled.

"Hey Michella, you have gained a bit of weight, are you okay?" Jazz commented, before being smacked upside the helm by Bumblebee, with "Behave!" coming out of his vocalizer.

"I'm pregnant Jazz" Michella stated and Sam asked where Saeko was, before Michella shouted out "SAEKO, YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

In that moment, time seemed to slow down. Saeko rolled in, with Sam gasping and tears forming in his eyes, whilst Bumblebee started to sob and Jazz couldn't belive it. Saeko smiled, showing her chipped and bloody teeth once again.

"Saeko, darling, what happened?" Sam cried out, struggling to control the tears pouring down his face.

"Sunstreaker ran me down all because someone got Michella pregnant. On the plus side, I can't feel anything if anyone punches me!" She snarled, causing Ironhide and Sunstreaker to walk in and look at Saeko in horror.

"Did you break halfway through transformation of something?" Sunstreaker joked, but was cut off by Saeko's explosive rant, surprising everyone with her massive list of curse words

"How does this sound? YOU FUCKING PARALYZED ME YOU FAT BITCH! YOU CLEARLY NEVER SAW ME COMING OR HEARD MY SHRIEKS AS YOU SHATTERED MY BONES AND BROKE MY NECK, YOU MOTHERFUCKING GLITCH-HEAD, PIT SPAWN OF THE SLAG HEAP! I AM SURPRISED YOU AREN'T IN THE BRIG! OH WAIT, YOU FUCKING WERE, YOU MOTORMOUTH, YOU NEED YOUR PROCESSORS CHECKED BECAUSE THANKS TO YOU BEING A SHIT, I CAN'T MOVE ANYTHING BUT MY MIDDLE FINGER, WHICH I'M GREATFUL FOR, BUT YOU ARE BEING SUCH A TWAT! YOU CARE NOTHING FOR US AND YOU CALL US SQUISHEES AND THE LIKE. HOW WULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE CALLED YOU A VAIN, SELF-CENTERED AFTHOLE, WHO CARES MORE OVER HIS APPEARANCE THAN THE LIVES OF HIS BROTHER AND TEAMMATES? I CAN NEVER BE A DANCER BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID ALT MODE, I DON'T CARE HOW FLASHY IT IS, I'M HAVING MICHELLA BREAK UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SO PATHETIC, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M SURPRISED I CAN STILL SPEAK, I SHOULD TECHNICALLY BE DEAD RIGHT NOW, ASSHOLE, SO DON'T MAKE ANYMORE JOKES ABOUT ME BENG PARALYZED OR SO HELP ME I WILL GET RATCHET TO WELD YOUR AFT TO THE CEILING, YOU AFTHEAD, SO SHUT THE FRAG UP AND LET ME THINK OR WILL YOU BE MORE PATHETIC THAN EVER!?" She yelled, vocal cords straining at the volume and the amount of words she poured out. By this time, the Rec Room was full of Autobots and humans alike, who clapped at the rant she gave. Sunstreaker looked completely speechless and Galloway stood there, looking shocked at the rant.

"Miss Johnson, you are going home, you clearly are not allowed here if you are going to speak like that to an Autobot. In fact, as of now, you six are all BANNED from this base and-" Galloway was stopped as a room full of humans and Autobots looked at him, with death stares, that spooked him out, but Sarah Lennox walked up to Galloway and got right in his face.

"So, Director Galloway, you think you can send a quadriplegic home and call the shots? As a matter of fact, I admire those girls, they all get along perfectly, so you should get out as you clearly have nothing better to do with your time!" She spat and then walked off as Andrea did something that shocked everyone: She reared back and BAM! Her fist connected with the side of Galloways face, knocking him out cold. When he was down, she kicked him in the balls and spat on him.

"You disgust me Galloway!" She yelled, before rejoining her sisters and looking at the now downed liaison.


End file.
